Trollied
by MissiB
Summary: Its been two weeks since Regina and Mr Gold's drunken encounter, and the Mayor finds that she's having a little trouble sleeping. Can anything help her get some shut-eye? This is my requested sequel for Smashed, rated M for adult content.


_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Sequel to Smashed. It's been a two weeks since Regina and Mr Gold's night together, and Regina finds that, since then, she's had trouble sleeping. Is there anything that can help her get some shut-eye? For this I had to slightly alter what happens in "Desperate Souls"

I decided to swerve away from humor and instead go for a smut. Don't lie, we all know no-one can resist a story once they know it has smut in it!

Trollied

_Regina exhaled in pleasure at the feel of the crisp sheets on her naked skin. She turned, a hand sweeping seductively across her bare stomach, to the man staring lustfully down at her as he removed his clothes._

"_Come on" she breathed._

_The Mayor almost laughed in relief when she felt his lips on hers, devouring her plump lips in a sizzling hot kiss, his tongue moving into her mouth and caressing hers._

_He broke away, and Regina gasped when she felt his hands moving down her body, stroking her most private area, his hands and fingers moving in ways that made her cry out in pleasure._

"_Oh gods, YES!" she cried as a much more personal part of him replaced his hands and he began thrusting into her._

_He kissed her again, and she responded automatically, moaning and sighing as her body neared climax._

_The man on top of her broke off the kiss, leaned into her ear._

"_Say my name" he whispered, thrusting harder and deeper, heightening the volume of Regina's cries._

"_G-" she tried, but a moan of intense pleasure cut her off._

"_Gol-" she tried again, but was cut off again when his mouth crashed against hers. After several minuets, he broke away, and whispered into her ear again._

"_No no, Dearie, my _real _name" and he trailed kisses down her neck._

_As Regina reached her pounding climax, she cried out his true name._

"_Rumplestiltskin!"_

OUAT

Regina shot up in bed, the latest dream still so fresh in her mind she could swear that she could still feel Gold's hand on her naked white skin...

"Argh! Stop it!" she cursed herself silently, and she climbed out of bed, putting on her silk dressing gown as she did so.

It had been two weeks since Regina and Gold had gotten drunk in Granny's Diner and...ugh, she didn't even want to think the words! And ever since then, the Mayor of Storybrooke had been plagued with dreams of what had happened.

Regina turned and looked at her bedside alarm clock.

5:30 am

She cursed, last night it had been 6:00. These dreams were completely messing with her sleep. Yesterday, she had actually fallen asleep at her office desk. Which hadn't been humiliating at all.

Regina went downstairs and heated up some milk-supposedly good for helping with sleep.

As she sipped it, she vowed to do something-_anything-_to get that imp out of her head.

OUAT

It was the next morning, and in his shop Mr Gold let out a huge yawn, and it wasn't because of the slow business, it usually was, what with him being an "Unlikable" character and all.

It was because of the constant nightmares that kept him up all night long, of him and _her..._

Gold visibly shuddered. He'd never regretted anything, _anything, _more than what had happened.

And he had definitely regretted what had happened next, even thinking about it made him grind his teeth.

Thanks to Emma Swan's huge mouth, the entire town had found out about his and Regina's… escapade, and he had had to endure weeks of stares, private snigger's, and from some of the more braver folk, outright taunts:

"_Mr Gold, could you tell the Mayor that I'm gonna need to talk to her about releasing a patient early? You know, _after _she's done sucking you off?"_

Dr Whale had paid dearly for his comment in the form of a $500 increase on his rent.

In the end, it was only threats of increased taxes and rent that had managed to pacify the gossiping town.

The bell on his door suddenly rang, and Gold stepped out of his office and headed towards his shop.

And who should be residing in there, than none other than the Mayor herself, Regina Mills.

Despite the swirling sense of disgust he felt at her presence, he had to admit he felt a little amusement at her appearance. Her skin was paler than usual, and there were such shadows under her eyes that she looked as though she had been punched twice.

The corner of Gold's mouth twitched upwards "Mayor Mills, you look terrible"

She glared at him, which only emphasised how tired her eyes were "Shut-up" she positively growled.

Gold snickered "You sound stressed, Madame Mayor. Having trouble sleeping?"

Regina walked towards him until there was barely a breath separating them, and then grabbed the back of his neck.

"I said" she hissed _"Shut. Up"_

Then, before Gold could do anything to defend himself, Regina pulled on his neck, and trapped his lips against hers.

Gold knew what he was supposed to do now. He was supposed to grab onto her head, pull her off of him, scream several obscenities about how disgusting he found her, and then literally throw her out of his shop so hard she hopefully hit a speeding truck.

What he was not supposed to do, and yet did in fact find himself doing, was kiss her back with an almost animalistic ferocity, allowing her tongue to move into his mouth and thoroughly taste him.

And he definitely, under no circumstances, was supposed to pull her back into his office...

OUAT

Emma Swan was over to Mr Gold's Pawnshop. Regina was trying to get her personal puppet Sidney Glass to become sheriff, and the only way that was going to happen was over Her Dead Body.

She needed help though, and there was only one Storybrooke resident she could think of that could provide it.

Emma pushed open the pawnshop door, only to see that Mr Gold wasn't at his usual position at the cash register, in fact, he wasn't anywhere in the shop. It was completely deserted.

_Maybe he's sneaking a quickie with Regina. _

Emma laughed softly to herself, and then opened her mouth to call out for the creepy landlord.

Her shout was cut off however, when an sensual moan came from Mr Gold's office.

Emma frowned. No, it couldn't be...

Another moan came from the office, followed by a definatly female gasp.

Still thinking that there was no way in Hell that what she thought could be going on in there could actually be going on in there, Emma walked over to the back of the shop, and pushed open the slightly ajar door.

And was met by a sight so horrific, she knew that no amount of therapy would ever get rid of it.

OUAT

_A few minuets earlier..._

As Gold pulled them back into his office, Regina let go of his neck and started fumbling with his tie, breaking away from him only for a moment so that she could rip it off, and then get started on his jacket.

Gold's own hands were not still, and he was feverently ripping off her clothes as fast as he could, until she was in nothing except her bra and panties, her clothes scattered around the office.

At last, Gold too was finally bared to her, and Regina captured his mouth with hers once again, allowing his hands to roam all over her body, shivering in pleasure as his hand rubbed against her, making her moan, her nails digging into her back.

His hands finally found the top of her panties, and with one fluid motion he had them off, along with her flimsy lace bra, and she pressed even firmer against him, begging him with her body to take her.

However, before he did, Gold turned her so that her back was pressing against the wall, and only then, with one quick thrust, did he bury himself deep inside her.

Regina gasped and then moaned as he thrust into her, murmuring his name-both of them-as her nails lightly scratched his chest, and then moved lower until she was tightly gripping his ass, earning her a groan from him.

Regina gasped and cried out in pleasure as he continued to take her, all rational thought scattering from her mind so that she could only feel, feel him inside of her, feel the waves of orgasm flowing through her, feel his lips on her mouth and neck and his hands on her skin, she moaned again when his thumbs rolled across her taught nipples, throwing her head back in exhilaration-

And that was when Emma Swan barged into Mr Gold's office.

OUAT

Emma Swan stared in horror at Mr Gold and Regina, their naked bodies intimately intertwined and pants emitting from both of them as they stopped what they were doing and stared at her in equal shock.

Everything just stopped at that moment, Regina's nails were still digging into Gold's back, but he ignored their sting. Something much worse was going on.

"Oh God" Gold breathed.

"Oh God" Regina said.

"Oh my GOD!" Emma shrieked, letting go of the door and pointing at both of them as they broke apart and hurried to get dressed.

"OH MY GOD!" She still shrieked "Oh my G-What the Hell? _OH MY GOD!" _she screamed, squeezing her eyes shut, as though she could get rid of the image that had permanently branded itself into her head that way.

"Miss Swan-" Mr Gold tried, but Emma cut him off, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"NO!" she shouted "Don't talk to me! Don't even _try _and talk to me! What the-_what the Hell is this?!" _Emma gestured between Mr Gold and Regina wildly. Regina finished buttoning up her jacket, and then tried talking to Emma, her face an incredibly deep shade of red.

"Emma, we were just-"

"No!" Emma said again, raising her hands, palms outward, and looking away "I don't wanna know! I-I'm just gonna leave! Oh my Go-Goodbye!"

And then she practically sprinted out of the shop.

Mr Gold and Regina looked at each-other. Neither said anything, then Regina bent down, picked up her shoes, and then nodded curtly to the pawnbroker.

"Mr Gold" she said, before slipping on her shoes and walking out.

That night, she slept like a baby.

_**Well, that was Trollied, the requested sequel to my one-shot Smashed. I apologise for any mistakes I made regarding the actual show time-line, but honestly I don't really care XD**_

_**Now, while I was writing this it entered my head to do another sequel, and I was toying with the idea of Regina becoming pregnant...**_

_**Let me know what you think! And also please review this latest instalment with your honest-to-God opinions.**_


End file.
